gaths_rock_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Staffsmithing
Staffsmithing is the process of creating and improving magical wands and staffs, relative to weapon smithing and crafting and enchanting skills. To create a wand or staff, required items are certain materials to create the main piece and an enchanted magical gem to actually power it. This can be done at a normal Blacksmith's forge and Enchanting table. Wands and staffs have 30 mana charge (goes down with usage), and can be refilled with more gems (with the same enchantment or not). it is not possible to break a gem off a wand/staff after it is already crafted. You can learn enchantments by disenchanting other wands/staffs or reading enchantment books. Gems applied to wands have different power than those applied to staffs. Staffs are more powerful. Example, if a Fire Bolt enchantment gem is put on a wand, it will do -5 points of damage. But on a staff, it will do -8. The mana charge does not change, though. Gem enchantments You can find magical gems scattered throughout Gath. Some may be enchanted, and some may not be. In order to craft a wand or staff, one requires an enchanted gem (can be done at Enchanting table). The enchantment the gem has determines the wand/staff's ability. There is a 30 mana charge with each gem, and after using all the points with usage, one must refill the wand/staff. This can be done using an empty gem. One can place a gem with a different enchantment on, thus changing it. This is a list of all gem enchantments that can be discovered/learned. * Flames (-3 damage on wand, -6 damage on staff) * Frost (-3 on wand, -6 on staff) * Shocks (-3 on wand, -6 on staff) * Ward (lasts 5 seconds on wand, lasts 10 seconds on staff) * Fire Bolts (-5 damage on wand, -8 damage on staff) * Ice Spikes (-5 on wand, -8 on staff) * Lightning Bolts (-5 on wand, -8 on staff) * Chaos (cause enemies to run for 10 secs on wand, 20 secs on staff) * Steal Health (steal -4 health on wand, -7 on staff) * Paralyzation (paralyze for 5 secs on wand, 8 secs on staff) * tba Other materials In order to make a wand/staff, you need to put the now-enchanted gem on something. This can be any material that weapons are made of, such as wood, iron, steel, ebony, etc. It can also be gold. Wands require 2 ingots and staffs require 4. What the wand/staff is made out of is not included in its name, just its enchantment. Note: These do NOT effect the usefulness or power of the wand/staff. Wands * 1 wood + enchanted gem = wood wand * 2 iron ingot + enchanted gem = iron wand * 1 iron ingot + 1 corundum ingot + enchanted gem = steel wand * 2 gold ingot + enchanted gem = gold wand * 2 orcish ingot + enchanted gem = orcish wand * 2 ebony ingot + enchanted gem = ebony wand Staffs * 3 wood + enchanted gem = wood staff * 4 iron ingot + enchanted gem = iron staff * 4 iron ingot + 1 corundum ingot + enchanted gem = steel staff * 4 gold ingot + enchanted gem = gold staff * 4 orcish ingot + enchanted gem = orcish staff * 4 ebony ingot + enchanted gem = ebony staff Category:Skills Category:Crafting